


Recklessly in Love

by notsohardsehun



Series: ShortWork_Compilations [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Husbands, M/M, On-going Divorce, college lovers, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun
Summary: in which Kai realize; he couldn't be without Sehun.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: ShortWork_Compilations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057661
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	Recklessly in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #10  
> Word: separation, echoes, journey

His hands shivered as he tried to make a knot on his necktie. It was a simple task; one that he was able to do usually, but today he just couldn't. Kai's hands trembled badly and he gave up on the necktie. His reflection scared him. The darkness in his eyes echoed the loneliness in his heart.

A loud sigh escaped his mouth as he made his way to his huge bed, sitting on the edge. He cupped his face. He was still shaking. He couldn't believe today will mark the end of his marriage with the love of his life. Kai stared at the gold band around his finger and started caressing it. Maybe by doing that, all this would turn back in time and he would have the chance to right all the wrongs.

Oh, how he wished he had the chance. Surely he did, but he was a prideful man - only to realize what he's losing when it's at the end of the mark.

He knew he had to get ready and get to court. But, if he moved, his marriage with Sehun ends. He wouldn't be able to call Sehun his. They wouldn't be husbands anymore. And that, dreaded him. Kai couldn't live without Sehun.

Two months ago when Sehun left their home, Kai had died a little. The emptiness killed him. He understood Sehun's role in his life. He knew what Sehun was to him but Kai was a fool; he took Sehun for granted. He thought the love they had back then was enough for what he put Sehun through.

It was foolish of him. Kai sobbed silently. Even if he cried tears of blood, Sehun wouldn't return to him. His beautiful, sweet Sehun had made up his mind - he wanted a divorce. He couldn't live with Kai anymore. After ten years of dealing with Kai and his so-called love, Sehun wanted out of the marriage.

They were high school sweethearts; so much in love that even fate brought them to the same college. They knew each other so well even without speaking, they'd know what the other wanted. They had their way with each other. Sehun was the best between them. He was always so calm and understanding. He was loyal and forgiving. Unlike Kai, who was hotheaded and rash. Sehun never got angry for long; it’ll only take Kai a small effort and he’s back to smiling again. Sehun, completed him. But this time, their separation wasn't the type they had during one of those days. Now, Sehun didn't want to deal with Kai anymore. Maybe, he had enough.

Kai drove to the courthouse and met with his lawyer. He looked around for Sehun, hoping to see the other and gained some strength. Sehun was always his strength, his trump card. Kai followed his lawyer in and saw Sehun who was already seated with his very own lawyer. He wore a suit too and he looked better. He had a tie; a silver necktie with a black suit and black shirt. He looked so handsome.

Kai sat next to his lawyer and the shivers returned. It wasn't cold in the room. It was just the fear hitting his nerves. The judge entered and proceeded with the hearing without wasting any time. Sehun's lawyer spoke on his behalf, stating all the terms and Kai heard his lawyer whisper to him, "You okay with all that?"

Kai nodded. He'd give Sehun his soul if Sehun asked but, would he? Kai had the chance but he wasted it. He wasted a huge chance to rebuild their broken relationship. Kai's lawyer stood up next and accepted all the terms on Kai's behalf. It was happening too soon. This wasn’t supposed to happen, they once wished for a happy future; together. Kai trembled badly and without thinking, he stood up and looked at Sehun.

"Sehun…" he called.

"Mr. Kai, sit down." the judge warned and his lawyer pulled him to sit too but Kai ignored them.

Sehun turned and glared at him.

"Sehun," he started again and wiped the tears that fell from his eyes, "I remember seeing you for the first time on the 5th of July, 2007. You wore a Bon Jovi t-shirt and light blue jeans." He chuckled and continued, "From that moment, I knew I had to have you and when you confessed to me, I was the happiest person on the planet."

He chuckled dryly and looked over to Sehun. Sehun was staring back at him but there wasn't anger in his eyes.

"I felt so peaceful when you said you loved me… as if I was safe. I am always safe with you, Sehun. Nothing bad could happen because I had you." Kai choked on his tears and looked away.

"But then I fucked up," He looked at Sehun. His cheeks were red and his eyes were glassy, "I blamed my failures on you when all you did was giving me your endless support and love."

He took a deep breath, "And I know, you think you have to do this today but," he looked up and licked his lips, "But, I don't want you to."

He took a moment and chuckled dryly, "But I guess, If I love you, I must let you move on." he smiled sadly at Sehun and reached out to the papers in front of his lawyer.

With one last look towards Sehun, Kai signed the papers and walked away. He cried on his way out. He never had a reason to cry when he was with Sehun but now, he has a lot of reasons to cry for - mostly because he doesn't have his Sehun with him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Implied reference from the movie 17again.  
> Thank you Zac Efron for inspiring your whole court scene for me to write a sekai version based on the words I got.  
> Dear sweetness, Thank you for beta-ing :*  
> Dear lovely mods, thank you for this interesting round. :D  
> lastly Dear readers, I hope you loved the slight angst.


End file.
